


An Orgasmic Experience

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Relationship, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly Uni!lock : For her degree, Molly has to work on the human biology and more exactly the human orgasm. For that she has to choose a guinea pig among the uni men but Sherlock,aah, the infamous Sherlock Holmes, is a happy volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orgasmic Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me from Ohmyolicity on tumblr. I just hope I did the prompt justice. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Also I do not own any characters and any grammar or spelling mistakes are completely mine as this has not been beta'd.

The Infamous Sherlock Holmes was in her room, lying on her bed in her room... naked...  
How they got to this point, Molly was still not entirely certain but she was not going to let this opportunity to be with such a beautiful specimen of manhood pass her by.  
......

 

Three weeks previous...

The flyers were up and the offers were pouring in, each volunteer had filled out a detailed form of their previous sexual experiences and had taken blood tests at the university labs to check for any diseases and all this was done in the name of science.

Molly was doing her dissertation on Human biology but more specifically the human orgasm and she had needed to have volunteers so she could make observations on every part of the process, she wanted to be able to write in detail as. After whittling down the list of volunteers to a select few, Molly was now able to start her experiments.

Her list was even with two female and two male volunteers, namely a Theology major called Sally Donovan, a Drama major called Janine Hawkins, a Forensics major called Anderson and the infamous Chemistry major called Sherlock Holmes.

Using the spare room in her apartment, Molly had set up a comfortable environment for the experiments and over the next two weeks, proceeded to learn as much as she could about the human orgasm.

She started with the women, getting them to stimulate themselves with a range of different toys and their fingers, cataloging the intensity of their orgasms with each, trying them in every kind of different positions that Molly could think of. 

Then moving onto the men, Molly could not help but cringe as she watched Anderson, She didn't know why because she had been fine watching the women but when it came to watching Anderson in his 'environment', well lets just say she did as few experiments as possible with him, completely stripped the sheets from the bed, having to will herself not to burn them as she shoved them in the washing machine and put it on heavy duty.

When it was Sherlock’s turn to show up for his 'experiments', Molly suddenly felt nervous, It was lucky that her obvious mooning for Sherlock in their Chemistry class was actually not as obvious as she thought as Sherlock had ignored any time she had ever asked him for coffee or such. She had been surprised when he had signed up for her experiments but also super excited which was why she never even had a second thought about having him as one of the test subjects until right at that moment, which was of course when the doorbell rang, signalling Sherlock's arrival.

After giving herself a moment to compose herself, she opened the door to find the chemistry major standing there in all his glory, his dark brown curls falling over his forehead, his cupid bow lips raised in a smirk and his ever changing eyes glistening in amusement, the stupidly gorgeous man was even in a purple dress shirt and black pants which made Molly shiver in desire, covering it up by rubbing her hands down her arms as if she was cold.

“H-Hello Sherlock.” (stupid stuttering, why can't I just ever talk confidently around this man... ahhh). She shook her head to disperse those thoughts as she moved out of the way to allow him entrance to her flat. Clearing her throat, she put on her professional persona and looked straight at Sherlock. “If you would please go into that room there and make yourself comfortable, I will join you there in a moment.” She pointed in the direction of her spare room, pointing until Sherlock started to walk over there.

She shivered again as she watched him enter the room and close the door behind him. This prompted Molly to scurry off to her bedroom and stare at herself in the mirror as she waited for her body to stop humming with desire... this was going to be a long afternoon she thought to herself.

As composed as she could be, Molly entered the bedroom to find Sherlock lying on the bed butt naked and (gulp) stroking himself slowly, already half hard from what she could see. Sitting down in her armchair she bit her bottom lip, the humming desire in her body having been bought back in force by the mere sight of him naked... in her flat, albeit her spare room, but god the dreams she had had about this...

Clearing her throat for the second time that afternoon, Molly dug her fingers into the sort cushion of her chair. “Okay Sherlock, I see you have started... I had meant for you to wait but I am sure this wont change your reactions... now I have a set of toys I would like you to try but firstly...um continue with what you were doing until you make yourself cum.” She gulped loudly and blushed as Sherlock turned and smirked even more at her before he settled his head down against the pillows and continued to stroke himself, seemingly lost in his actions. Molly could not held but watch in rapt attention as his stomach muscles tensed more and more until they looked like they could not tense any more which was when Sherlock let out a deep groan, semen spurting out of him and onto his legs, the imagery almost making Molly herself cum as she watched.

Standing on shaky legs, she got him some things to clean himself up with and then told him to rest until he was ready for the next experiment. Molly then quickly left the room and rushed into her bedroom, shutting her bedroom door and locking it before diving onto the bed and shoving her hand into her knickers, rubbing vigorously at her clitoris until she came suddenly, the tension from watching Sherlock leaving her body but also leaving her with very wet knickers and a sense of shame at her lack of professionalism, damn that Sherlock Holmes. 

After cleaning herself up, Molly went back into her spare room to find Sherlock still lying there but clean and by the look of it already half hard, he looked her over as she walked in and she just knew that he knew what she had just done, especially when he smiled like the cat had got the cream, making Molly want to hit him... or kiss the smile from his face. Forcing her somewhat lacking professionalism back onto her face she instructed him to use the toys provided to stimulate himself. They carried on like this for several hour, until it was early evening and Molly was just as tense as Sherlock seemed to be at the moment, his cock being pushed in and out of a pink lady fleshlight, a toy that was supposed to simulate a woman's vagina. She was rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as she could as she continued to make notes, watching the satisfied look on Sherlock's face as he came in the toy, making Molly shiver in her seat.

As Sherlock cleaned himself up, pulling on his clothes and buttoning his shirt agonizingly slowly, Molly asked him lots of questions about how he had enjoyed that and what had he preferred, blah blah blah. “So Sherlock...” She asked as he buttoned the top button of his shirt and slipped on his shoes before standing. “Did you enjoy the last toy?” She stood too and followed him as he exited the room and headed for the front door waiting for him to answer, he opened the front door and turned back to Molly before leaning close and whispering in her ear. “Its not as good as the real thing.” He then pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and strode off, leaving Molly standing in her doorway, her body shaking intensely at he implications of his actions and words. OH THAT DAMN MAN. 

The rest of the night for Molly was spent in the bathroom or bedroom trying to get rid of her own tension...  
...........................

 

Present Time...

Molly had moved onto the shared experiments, Sally with Anderson, which Molly had sat through trying not to cringe but luckily she had gotten some interesting results from that one. And it had then supposed to have been Sherlock and Janine, which due to some words between Sherlock and Janine and then Janine and Molly, Molly was now left without a second couple, Damn Sherlock and his attractiveness and his terrible people skills. So after some thinking and arguing with herself, she really needed that second couple after all, she convinced herself that She would be the female in the second couple, besides it may be a good way to put a personal side to her dissertation, which could not hurt... hopefully.

So that was how she found herself staring at a naked Sherlock, lying on her bed, her bed was after all much more comfy and not making her cringe from watching a certain other couple do things hat she had never want to see. But anyway, she had Sherlock naked on her bed and her heart was racing with anticipation, desire and a slight bit of fear, for what she was not sure but it didn’t really matter.

She slowly stripped off her clothes as Sherlock watched, Molly eventually coming to lie next to him on the bed, on her side, staring at him as she decided how they should begin. She looked up and down Sherlock's body, cataloging every little bit of it in her memory in case this was her only chance to, although if this went well, she hoped that they might do it again. Breathing in deeply she ran her hand down Sherlock's chest, tracing her fingers over his stomach muscles until she reached his cock where she paused for a second before wrapping her small hand around him and stroking gently. She felt Sherlock tense as she held him but then he relaxed, his hand then drifting down her front, his eyes staring into hers to see if she was okay with his actions. Biting her bottom lip, Molly nodded and his hand descended further until his index finger was rubbing her clitoris slowly. They slowly got into a rhythm, getting faster and faster together, Molly's hand pumping his cock until they both fell over the edge together, Molly collapsing against Sherlock's chest as she caught her breath. “Oh wow Sherlock...just wow.” 

Moving a hand to rest above his heart, she smiled softly at him. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... you pissed off Janine so that I would have to have sex with you...didn't you?” Molly chuckled as he grinned at her mischievously, the unspoken answer evident between them as they lay there trying to catch their breaths.

“Hmm I suppose we shall have to just do it then... once you are ready...”

Not much later Molly found herself on top of Sherlock, riding his cock with wild abandon, Sherlock's hands digging into her waist and their lips tangled together as they kissed each other until they could not breath, Sherlock's thumb moving against her clit as they both got tenser and tenser until they both came hard, their orgasms rolling over them until they could no longer hold themselves up.

Feeling completely sated, Molly snuggled into Sherlock's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Well, I definitely approve of this experiment... but I think we still need a bit more practice and certainly must try different positions... Are you up for that?”

“Oh yes indeed.” Sherlock said as he rolled over and pinned Molly into the mattress. “Very much up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?


End file.
